


Last Night of the World

by mabbyfanfic



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enjoy!, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explosions, Gen, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Insane Wilbur Soot, November 16th, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swords, This is kinda sad i guess, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, but he has his reasons, but its a very short fic so that kinda makes sense, hes a bit crazy in this, i hope you guys like this ahhh, i suck at tagging sorry dudes, i wrote this super late at night my apologies if it sucks, no beta we die like wilbur, not gonna lie most characters play a very minor role, ok i think im good with tags, sbi is implied to be cannon, the only main characters in this fic are tommy and wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabbyfanfic/pseuds/mabbyfanfic
Summary: Something about this scenario was almost laughable to Wilbur. A madman, sitting on the floor in a dark room, singing the anthem of a nation he was about to destroy. It was poetic in a twisted way, and he couldn’t contain the smile that tugged at his lips.orWilbur loved L'manberg with every ounce of his soul, and that is exactly why he had to destroy it. Watching L'manberg get corrupted broke his heart, and this cycle of pain wouldn't end until someone put a stop to all this madness.-Tommy loved L'manberg with every ounce of his soul, and that is exactly why he had to save it. Watching Wilbur get corrupted broke his heart, and the country he adored wouldn't be safe until someone put a stop to all this madness.orTommy is the one who confronts Wilbur in the control room instead of Philza.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 52





	Last Night of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for clicking on my fic! I am planning on giving this fic two chapters, the first being Wilbur's inner conflict when it comes to destroying L'manberg, the second being Tommy attempting to reason with him! Stay tuned for the second chapter, I will try to get it out as soon as possible! 
> 
> Leaving kudos and a comment would mean a lot to me, but it is by no means a requirement! Hope you enjoy! :D

Wilbur stared at the button, thoughts racing through his mind like leaves in the wind, scattered and unpredictable. The room he stood in felt cold and unwelcoming, yet to him that felt like a blessing. Wilbur didn’t want to feel comfortable, he wanted to feel like everything was against him, he wanted to feel devastated. That way, his emotions would overcome him, and he would ditch all logical sense of thinking and let the pain in his heart guide his choices. 

He knew that what he was doing would hurt others, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to care, and he couldn’t tell if he hated himself for it or not. Part of him resented himself for it, these were his friends, this was his country. Was he really going to destroy it, was he really going to hurt the people who fought so hard to save it? 

His eyes scanned the room, lyrics carved into the walls, almost covering them entirely. These lyrics used to mean so much to him, they represented freedom, they represented the country that had withstood everything the world had to throw at it. Now they just looked like words written across a page, words that held no meaning to him at all. He let out a small chuckle as he read all of the lyrics on the walls, realizing that far too much had gone wrong for his nation. 

_ Well, I've heard there was a special place, _

_ Where men could go and emancipate, _

_ The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers. _

L’manberg truly was a special place, a safe location far away from the madness of a corrupt government. A place where those with nowhere else to go could find shelter, or make friends. It was a place where people could make their dent in the world, fight in a war and create a legacy as someone who fought bravely on the right side of history. 

Now his nation was something it had worked so hard to hide from, a government that had been overrun with power opposed to morals. He could never truly hate L'manberg, but he did hate what it had become with a burning passion. 

And yet, despite it all, Wilbur found himself sitting on the floor, leaning against the cold, stone wall. He couldn’t help himself as the lyrics of the anthem escaped his lips, coursing through his veins like a wildfire that couldn’t be contained. Something about this scenario was almost laughable to Wilbur. A madman, sitting on the floor in a dark room, singing the anthem of a nation he was about to destroy. It was poetic in a twisted way, and he couldn’t contain the smile that tugged at his lips. 

He sat there for who knows how long, singing until his throat felt raw and his body ached from sitting on the stone floor. He perched himself up to fix his posture, readjusting so that he could straighten his cramped back. The button seemed to almost glow, as if beckoning him nearer, drawing him closer to fate. 

L’manberg felt as if it already was destroyed, it was already so far gone, yet something was holding him back. He couldn’t bring himself to move from his spot on the floor, everything felt heavy and confusing and he had no idea what to do. 

‘ _ I could press it, I could destroy this nation right now, but it would hurt my friends, the people who stuck with me through so much. Despite all that has happened, they barely left my side, and I respect them and their efforts to save this doomed land more than they could ever know. And, let’s say I was to press this button, what reasoning would I have? Everything is going so well, Tubbo is president, Schlatt is dead, we have reclaimed our land. L’manberg has a slim chance at being saved, we could still turn it back into the nation it was before any of this happened. I can work with Tubbo to rebuild it, I can rebuild connections with those who I have hurt in the past, I can try to redeem myself to Tommy, who must think I’m absolutely batshit crazy.’ _

In that moment he contemplated standing up and leaving the control room, pretending it never happened, pretending he had hope for his country, but the negative thoughts were flying through his head like a tsunami, loud and aggressive. 

‘ _ There is no hope for this country. It’s corrupt, even if we were to reverse the damage inflicted by Schlatt it wouldn’t be the same, it wouldn’t be L’manberg. And why do I even care about hurting people when all they have done is hurt me. Most of the people down there were either never on my side or they betrayed me. My own son betrayed me, there is no way I can come back from that. Everyone down there, they will hate me for what I did, but I already hate them. I don’t give a fuck about how they feel, because none of them, not a single person, has ever cared about me. If they did they wouldn’t have exiled me from my own nation.’ _

Mixed thoughts and feelings flooded his brain, his mind a joggled mess that only time and impulse could unscramble. He remained in his spot on the floor, trying to make sense of his feelings, when he heard an explosion, shortly followed by yells of terror.

Wilbur snapped. 

The nation they had worked so hard to free, the nation that had just been saved from the corruption of a twisted government, was now flooded with screams and the sound of fireworks exploding. Wilbur couldn’t see what was happening beyond the walls of his control room, but he could only imagine that it was complete chaos. 

An indescribable feeling of hatred burned within him. Did nobody care about L’manberg except for him? He sure as hell knew that if they cared, they wouldn’t start a new conflict the second another one was resolved. Wilbur was in this room because of how much he loved L’manberg, because it broke his heart to see it become something terrible, something it wasn’t. But them? They didn’t care one bit. They had no respect for L’manberg, they were part of the problem that had been plaguing the nation. 

In that very moment, Wilbur knew what needed to be done. 

He couldn’t allow L’manberg to live with a tainted image, known for its violence and corruption opposed to the peace and joy it was supposed to bring to those who lived within the walls. L’manberg would truly never become a better place if every single conflict was resolved with violence, that made his country no better than the nations it was originally designed to shelter people from. 

Wilbur had built this nation from the ground up, he had been there from it’s very first moments, and he wanted to be there for it’s last. 

.

.

Maybe someone would rebuild a new nation, create a new cause worth fighting for, but all hope was gone for L’manberg. All hope was gone for Wilbur. He stood up and repositioned himself in front of the button, ignoring the shake in his legs, his hand slowly gravitating towards L’manberg’s doom, when a familiar voice spoke up behind him.

“W-Wilby? What are you doing?”


End file.
